The Life of Bellatrix Lestrange
by bellab.xox
Summary: It's 1966. Bellatrix Black is in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.


The Life of Bellatrix Lestrange

As Bellatrix approached the Hogwarts express for the first time, many onlookers from fellow wizarding families watched in awe. She was only eleven years old, yet already her shadowed eyes and sharp features were intimidating many witches and wizards far more powerful than herself. From the second she stepped onto the platform other young witches and wizards' eyes cautiously followed her footsteps wondering how they would ever be able to compete at Hogwarts with a witch as powerful looking as Bellatrix. The only children brave enough to approach her were ones she already knew well from her childhood, children born into pure- blood Slytherin families. The worry of other parents waving their first year's goodbye started to escalate as they saw the type of school peers their children would have.

Despite all the onlookers gazing at Bellatrix, she failed to lose her confidence and as she stepped onto the Hogwarts express she gave her parents a final nod, and they apparated, for they knew that their children had arrived safely and would be more than ok. A lot was expected from the Black family, and Bellatrix would be the first child to make her parents proud, she would show them the great witch she could be...

It was Bellatrix's 5th year at Hogwarts- the year of her OWLs. Most of the fifth years were in their common rooms, studying hard desperate to achieve the top grades. However Bellatrix had somehow found herself to be in an abandoned broom cupboard pinned against the wall by the current Slytherin captain, Stuart Craggy. Everyone knew about Bella's many affairs with different boys. Narcissa always lectured her about it, but Bellatrix knew that she was like any other second year witch, jealous. In fact everyone was jealous of Bellatrix. She was one of the best in her year at Magic, probably even one of the best in the school. Her dark, curly hair and defined features always managed to charm not only boys, but professors too. She was never short of friends, and there wasn't a witch or wizard in the whole of Hogwarts who didn't know her name. As Stuart lifted Bella up, the broom cupboard door swung open. This time she had been caught. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, not shocked to see it was in fact Bellatrix in the ancient broom cupboard with a boy.

"Ah Bellatrix, unfortunately I cannot say that I am surprised to see you in here. I'm awfully sorry to disturb you but I am afraid, as you probably know that students are not to be roaming the corridors at night" Dumbledore started.

For once, Bellatrix didn't know what to say.

"Craggy, I suggest you put Bellatrix down and follow me to my office. I have to say, I am quite surprised to find you here and somewhat disappointed" Continued Dumbledore.

Stuart carefully placed Bellatrix down with embarrassment, and as he did so Bella, not at all bothered or embarrassed by the situation gave a final wink as he followed Dumbledore to his office. Bella and Minerva were left standing alone in the empty halls.

"Unfortunately Bellatrix, as a fellow witch I am not naive enough to believe that this is the only time that this sort of thing has occurred, but is merely the first time that you have been caught. Am I correct in saying that?"

A smirk spread across Bellatrix's face.

"Professor, with all due respect, what I do and with whom is no one's business but my own" -Bella had this planned out in her head, she always had the right answers.

"Bellatrix, it is clear that you have no respect for me, but what's even more disappointing is that you have no respect for yourself. You may be happy with the whole school, and school staff knowing what you've been doing behind locked doors, but how would you feel if I sent an owl to your parents? Would they be proud of their first born daughter?"

Bellatrix was shocked into science. She knew this was a threat. And if her parents found out about what she was doing she knew that they would be disappointed with her. Not wanting to unleash all the comebacks she had in her head for the fear of McGonagall sending an owl to her parents all that she could say was "What mudblood told you where I was?"

"Oh Bellatrix, I wouldn't use language like that to describe your own family" For the first time in what felt like forever Bella was speechless. She knew who had told the professors. Not her jealous little sister, Narcissa. It was Andromeda. Bellatrix always had suspicions about Andromeda. And now she knew she was right to be wary. Her sister was a traitor, and Bellatrix couldn't say a thing.

"Now I suggest that you go straight back to the Slytherin Common room if you want this incident to end here. If not, you are always welcome to come and discuss it with me in my classroom".

Bellatrix knew that she had taken it as far as she could, she may not fear the professors but she certainly did fear her parents. Letting them down could result in her being burnt off the family tree, and that wasn't something she wanted to risk. Reluctantly, Bellatrix started walking back to the Slytherin common room.

"Bellatrix, I forgot to say, try not to fall into any broom cupboards with boys again. I am sure by now you are aware of the consequences"

Harmless red sparks flew from Bella's wand with anger as she proceeded to walk down the corridor. Bellatrix had lost this argument- for now.


End file.
